


Supermarine

by Hammarbomber



Category: Aeromorphs, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Floor Sex, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, countertop sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammarbomber/pseuds/Hammarbomber
Summary: Just some smut inspired by this: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35135352/You'll need an account there to view it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Supermarine

By Hammarbomber on FurAffinity.net

A creak of an old cabinet door, the clattering of dishware as unseen hands fished them out before softly clinking against the counter top.

“These the ones, Suz?” a male voice spoke, baritone as he turned towards the recipient of the question.

“Yep, those are the ones. Thanks, Denver. I'm gonna get the stand mixer, just make sure the kettle doesn't start spitting fire.” returned a female voice, a lilting chuckle creeping into her voice as she finished speaking.

“Very funny Suz!” Denver retorted, a soft chuckle coming from him before he spoke again, “Just because I'm a Spitfire merk-nineteen doesn't mean you can joke about it!”

“I meant it light-heartedly, Den, you know that. We wouldn't be together otherwise.”

“Yeah, but I had signed up for service nearly eight decades ago. I'm a little sore at the fact that the war ended before I could give that rat-bastard Hitler what for!”

“Oh wow. I didn't realize you were _that_ old. Time certainly didn't have an affect on you, huh?”

“It has, mainly in regards to my engine. Had to have it rebuilt twice since my change. First time was from a rod bursting through the case, think like the worse tooth pain you can imagine, except no warning of it happening, and the second was just due to wear-and-tear.”

“Ouch,” Suz replied, setting the mixer down in a clear spot on the counter before speaking again, “So what are we making again?”

“Pasties, basically a pot pie or a miniature calzone, though more towards the calzone than the pot pie.”

“Feeling homesick or just want some familiar cuisine?”

“A bit of both, though more the latter.” Denver answered, the pop of a fridge door opening as he spoke. “Think you could get the oven set to two-hundred-twenty celsi- four-hundred-twenty-five degrees? Forgot you're not familiar with Celsius, that's why I cut meself off.”

“Ah. So how long is this recipe gonna take?”

“Hour to an hour and a quarter. Let's get the pastry mixed up before we work on the filling.”

“Which that calls for....?”

“One cup flour, a pinch of salt, one ounce of lard, ounce of butter, both cubed, and two or three tablespoons of cold water for the pastry, and quarter cup onion, and half-cup of the following ingredients; potato, rutabaga, and rump steak, the first two cut into quarter-inch cubes, the steak similarly. One egg, lightly beaten too, with salt and pepper to taste, for the filling.”

“Ok.” Suz returned softly, hand grazing Denver's wings as she moved to the fridge to retreive the filling ingredients, the mixer running softly in the background as she hummed 7 Years to herself.

“What song are you humming?”

“Seven Years by Lucas Graham. Just a little quiet in here, not used to making dinner without music.”

“Sorry for being away so often, not many nineteens flying around, and fewer willing to let people continue the model.”

“I know, just..... I wish there was a way you could both preserve your model _and_ stay here. I'm nearly thirty and many of my friends think I'm single, that's just how infrequently you're here.”

A quiet sigh left Denver as he listened to her, his propeller folding closer to his nose as he thought to himself.

“Hhhhhhn..... I... I know this might bother you, but I've heard that people with non-specific nanites in them can become aeromorphs if given the right fluids.” He spoke, hands tracing boundries of nanite-permeated tissue on Suz's forearms. “We both know this isn't as sustainable as it was before the Depression, Suz. I can't keep salvaging nanites. We may as well try.”

“Y-... you're right, Den. Let's finish getting the pasties ready first.”

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

“Ok, pasties are in the oven, Suz. How do you want to go about this?”

“Slowly, I w-.... I _**need**_ this, Den. If I don't have a say in the matter, I want my last moments as a human to be memorable.” Suz answered, leaning against the Spitfire, his arms resting at her hips, thumbs looped inside the waistband of her calf-length slit skirt, the top of the slight stopping mid-thigh.

“Ok. Any preference in room or how?”

“Kitchen, and let's work up to it.”

“Ok.” came form Denver, as he began a slow, caring kiss as he guided her to her request before a hand slid up to her back, pulling her close to the already nude aero before his other slipped the skirt off, her rosy skin revealed from beneath, a series of tan lines visible as the hand that dislodged her skirt came to rest on the back of her thigh, the hand upon her back sliding down to Suz's rear as he lifted her onto the counter, the kiss holding fast as she shifted, her legs coming to rest over his shoulders.

“Mmmnnn.....” came from Suz as she settled into her new position, before Denver broke the kiss, a quiet whine of complain leaving her as he ghosted more along her form, undoing the front of her top as he went, her bra untouched. “Why'd you stooop~?”

“Because, I want you to enjoy this too.” Denver answered, before kissing just above her mons, a playful lick between her legs shortly following.

Her hands shot down to his nose, grazing the cowling over his engine's cylinder heads as he slowly gained pace, quiet moans of pleasure leaving Suz as she wrapped her legs around his head, only encouraging him to delve deeper with his tongue. She froze as he began prodding there, licking over the entrance once before softly nipping her netherbud, her hands dancing like jesters across his nose before fingers wrapped around two of his blades and pulling his mouth towards her, legs clamped securely around his neck as she shuddered, squealing softly as she came.

“O-oh god.... Den, where did you learn _that?_ Th-that wasss... Heavenly.” Suz whispered, panting heavily as she released her hold on him.

“Perks of being a Spitfire, hun.” Denver replied, showing a little bit of fang as he smiled, standing up from between her legs before crawling over her, shaft hard and twitching. “I hope you like this too.” he whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe tenderly before resuming the kiss he had started before discarding her shirt, a hand taking a breast as he started to tease her slit with his pointed tip, nearly identical to his head save for the canopy not being present.

His other hand glided across her front, coming to rest above her clit, his thumb pressing gently against the button as he gyrated it slowly, whimpers of pleasure leaving Suz as she began to buck her hips slightly against his ministrations.

The hand upon her breast left it as it journeyed to her waist, pulling it close as the one on her mons floated upwards and wrapped to her spine, Denver lifting her clear of the counter as he spun around, swapping positions with her for just a moment before he let her sink onto his length, slowly, letting her feel every inch of that rod before hitting a barrier within her. He thrust once lightly, a quiet squeak of pain departing his mate as he claimed her. He broke the kiss for only a moment, the two panting softly as they re-affirmed their intentions.

Suz's arms wrapping around his neck as she re-engaged his lips with hers, paying no mind to the jolt of pain that ripped through her as he tapped against her cervix, the hand upon her waist moving to aid him in mounting atop the counter before her mate pivoted so he could lay flat upon it.

For only a moment did they lie still, his hands resting upon her rear as she sat up, Denver still within her.

He broke the kiss as she rose, hands shifting to her waist, shaft twitching within her as she moved, the twitch earning a gasp of pain and pleasure as he began to lift her up slowly, her palms bracing against his torso.

“D-Denver, y-you're _huge_!” Suz wailed quietly, looking down at easily two inches of him still outside of her, despite his tip pressed against her innermost barrier.

“P-part of why I wa-wasn't sure if you'd agree to this, oh d-damn.”

Just as he finished speaking, a particularly strong quiver rolled through his length as a fluid began to bead at his tip before a slight jet splashed against the gate, a tingling rolling through Suz as she shuddered, the nanites within her arms pigmenting the metallic gray scales into a deep oceanic blue, her eyes rolling back as she began to sink down upon his rod, swallowing the distance between their groins in mere seconds.

“D-Deeeenveeeer~.” left her mouth as she settled, tunnel spasming around him as she slumped forward upon his chest, a quiet purr rolling up from her as she began to grind against him, more azure blue forcing itself through her skin as her nanites began to modify.

He began to bounce her gently upon his tool, her fingers curling each time he bottomed out within her. She planted her hands upon his chest, moaning through closed lips softly as her figure shifted, easily rivaling the bombshell pinups Denver had dreamed of meeting, her rear becoming full and heart-shaped, her breast swelling until the B-cup bra was close to bursting, seams popping and creaking. Another strong clamp from her drew another twitching cascade of pre from him, her musculature becoming defined and her belly an eggshell white as the nanites ran rampant, Suz's hands darting off his chest before resting on her face, moans of pleasure and lust leaving her as it shifted, almost needle-like in appearance for a moment before five blades forced themselves outward, her cowling shifting and swelling to be near-identical to his, her eyes screwing shut as the nanites altered them.

Wings burst from her back, snapping the bands holding the far-too-small bra on with a loud crack, beasts bouncing with the release and her movements, a hand darting towards her nub as the other began kneading the now D-cup busom.

One of Denver's hands gripped the unoccupied breast, a warmth within it as Suz began to slam herself down upon his groin, the male beneath her huffing and panting from his own lust. Her hand that was upon her breast darted to her rear, spreading the cheeks for unknown reasons, his free hand taking its place.

He takes a hand off her breasts and moves it to her arm, gripping it tightly as he tries to pull her in, her body succumbing to his wishes, her hand upon her nub pulling away as she tipped forward, eyes opening halfway as she began to pant fervently.

“S-Suz, y-your ey-” Denver's speech was cut off by Suz surging forward and taking his lips with her own, a rocking shudder flowing through her before a clattering of something getting knock off the counter in their coitus was heard, the shudder ending shortly after.

“Sh-shut up and fffFUCK ME.” was her reply, the once brown irises now a Plymouth pink, eyes locked with his jasper ones as she pulls him into a deep, lustful, heated kiss, moans of pleasure rolling from the both of them before Denver locks his fingers with hers, the both rolling off the counter with no care.

Her legs began rippling with cracks and pops as they shifted digitigrade, wrapping themselves around the male's waist, loud, wet smacking rising from where the couple were joined, moans of pleasure and need filling the room before the kiss broke.

“D-Denver, breed me, fuck me, fill me, I want you so bad!” Suz wailed in delight, legs squeezing him closer, grunts and murrs of delight the only response he could field as he began to catch within her, knot swelling. The sounds slowed as he came close, a plop replacing the smacking of hips as he hunched over her, pulling her into a kiss she was more than willing not to escape from, muffled giggling coming from Suz as she pulled him in, body tensing as he tried again and again to withdraw, their engines ROARING as they came, writhing and panting, each shot of cum from him into her building within him, a muted, easily overlooked thwop from within Suz's body the only sign of his impending release.

The kiss shattered as they howled in pleasure, menthol-water flames shooting out the exhaust pipes as they smiled in unison, Denver looking down at the sex-dazed Spitfire beneath him, belly swollen like at the beginning of the second trimester, his final splurts within her causing a small dimple just below her navel and soft moans from him, her face one of pure sexual satisfaction. He began to slump against her, a quiet purr rolling out as he came to rest upon her, his length twitching softly as it held his seed back.

A quiet moan came from Suz as she recovered enough to think straight, her first thought being 'Holy hell, why didn't I bed him sooner?', followed by 'Oh shit! Why didn't I bed him sooner?!', not expecting a response, but startled as she heard Denver reply.

'Because I wasn't around enough for you to think about it?' A chuckle came from him as he pecked her on the lips as he braced himself up with his arms.

“What was that about putting something in the oven?~” Suz joked back, nuzzling against him as he began to hug her. “Now, can we get up off the floor?”

“Hhhhmmmn.... No, I think we should stay here a little while longer.” came from Denver, as he pulled back slightly, his knot catching on her entrance, earning him a squeak of surprise an overstimulation.

The oven started blaring, prompting the two to begin panicking a little as they tried to figure out how to detangle themselves, only for their haste to untie the two, Suz yelping before falling limp as she blissed out, overstimulation forcing her to her knees as she started rubbing her belly, cooing softly as Denver saw to the oven.


	2. Change in Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Suz's shift, she voices concern over her markings and the possibility of even the notion of stolen valor.
> 
> Denver, however, manages to lay those concerns to rest.

Change of Mark

By Hammarbomber on FurAffinity.net

A quiet creak came from an unknown source, wind howling softly through an open window as birdcalls rode the weak gale in, curtains fluttering softly in the zephyr's wake.

“Hey, Den?” a feminine voice whispered, the shuffling of cloth as its owner repositioned slowly, a sleep-riddled murmur coming from nearby

“Yeah Suz?” Denver responded,

“I was thinking.... And I want to have my markings changed. The ones I have right now don't sit well with me. Feels like stolen valor.”

“Why do you say that?”

“They're military markings. Old yes, but still military.”

A sigh left the old-in-years Spitfire as he turned to face Suz, his spinner resting just below one of her Plymouth rose eyes as he nuzzled her softly before speaking. “Alright. I know a guy who does remarking for aeros, let's wake up a little more before we call him though.”

“Ok.” was all Suz could say as she snuggled closer to her mate, wings folded almost cicada-like, an arm pulled up to her chest as the other rest beneath her head.

“He's worth it, I promise.” came from Denver as a hand of his came to rest on her cheek, his spinner being pulled back to rest on hers as his other hand twined fingers with the ones upon her hand resting between her breasts.

One hour later

“How much longer?” Suz pined, arms crossed over her chest, hands over her boobs, her eyes darting to and fro as she followed Denver closely.

“Not much, five minutes at the most. And don't be so embarrassed about your bits on display.”

“Easy for you to say, with that monster of a tool between your legs! I feel like a piece of candy right now!”

“You'll get used to it too. Liberating too.” A slight pause came from Denver as the pair walked, his gait slowing to match Suz's before he wrapped an arm around her, hand coming to rest on her hip as he nudged her nose softly with his before speaking in a whisper, “I found it helped if I focused on getting where I needed to go.”

A soft sigh left Suz as she lowered her arms, unconsciously drawing closer to Denver as her D-cup rack was let free, before she began to mumble in the affirmative and going silent, the only sounds being the timping of their soles against the concrete and hustle-bustle of small-city life, the latter growing quiet as they turned down a small but well-lit alleyway, marquees dotting the walls on either side noting the establishments tucked away in alcoves.

“Suz, it'll be on the left, under the Supersonic Tattoos sign.”

Again she mumbled in the affirmative, pressed up against Denver as they walked to the entrance, the door held open in the spring, letting the sounds of casual conversation and a lone tattoo gun spill into the passageway, starting and stopping as a UNSC Pelican-morph was being re-marked, the drab olive replaced with white already, flowing floral outlines being put down as the B-36 artist looked up, the gun pausing its hum before he spoke.

“I'll be with you in a moment, Denver. Let me finish her rework up first.” came from him, motioning towards the Pelican as he finished the phrase, the pen purring as greens, blues, and reds flowed into the outlines.

Several minutes pass after their entry, the B-36 and Pelican discussing details and payment as Suz ponders on her markings, Denver directing her attention to the sample board.

“See any mons tattoos you like, Suz?”

A brief pause from her, Denver's question snapping her out of the trance-like state of thought Suz was in before she looked at the board.

“There's... so many.” Her eyes drifted across the board, noting flowers, lines, hashes, even hardware silhouettes among the purely decorative section's selection, a slight blush creeping across her features as she looked at the inmons, reproductive boosts slowly increasing as they grew more and more military and lewd, the latter's forms ranging from simple phrases all the way to nation roundels and true fertility crests. “I... think I'll go with a modified ESW symbol.”

“Denver, you ready?” the artist quipped, Suz jumping at his voice.

“Oh, I'm not the one here to get their markings changed, Barry. Suz is.” came Denver's response, motioning towards the Jet in question.

“Alright....... waidaminnute, Denver you lucky git! Finally found yourself a girl to settle down with, did ya? And you don't see aeros with that eye color either.”

“Wha-what's so special about my eye color, and Denver didn't say he knew you?!”

“Calm down, the both of you. Suz, your eye color isn't 'natural', so to speak. For an aeromorph to get that eye color means the process was.... intimate, simply put. And Barry knew about how I would be gone for some time trying to find other Spitfires willing to carry.”

“Oh.” Suz said, eyes drifting around the shop as she became aware of the color's significance, drawing close to Denver without realizing.

“So, has she thought of her markings then?”

“Yeah..... Just... I don't know how to put it.....”

“It's alright. I've got a terminal that you can put your markings in, nanites do most of the work.” Barry replied, motioning the Spitfire Jet to the terminal beside the chair. “There's a camera in the ceiling that'll take a picture of your markings.”

“Ok.” left Suz as she tapped on the terminal's screen, the scrolling ribbon screensaver falling away as it woke, the marking customization program firing up once the monitor was clear, the program reminiscent of Zbrush or Blender as it loaded up a model of her figure, color wheel on the right side of the screen, the look of her face shifting from timid to helpless.

“Let me address that, one moment.” Barry remarked upon seeing Suz's expression, tapping in a code that switched it to the menu-style settings. “That better?”

She looked across the screen, seeing tabs of styles and pre-set shaders for those styles before thanking him, scrolling through the options, pausing for a moment on the pinstripes, the model showing lines flowing from nose to tail, some weaving between her breasts and others following muscle groups before continuing.

“I didn't mind the pinstripes, Suz.” Denver quipped as she reached the airshow performer markings, scrolling past the various options, and blushing hard at the Blue Angles-inspired ones, until she reached one she felt fit her.

“A phoenix? Not many aeros go for that.” Came from Barry as Suz selected it, before switching to the accent markings and scrolling towards the very end and confirming her choice before lying in the chair, her back towards the ceiling as Barry sat next to her, a magnetic cuff going around her wrist before lines of code flitted around the edges her vision. “Seeing lines of code around your peripheral vision?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, sending the data.... now.” Barry spoke, a tak coming from the keyboard at the pause, the fans on the tower whirling to life as the skin beneath the cuff began to tingle, the Pacific azure shifting through a mixture of colors before becoming a pastel off-white, the color graduating to a mikado yellow as it approached her elbow, a mirroring event happening on her other arm, burnt orange shifting to red as it reached her shoulders, the hue spilling onto her skyward surface before fading through the range upon her arms, the flow ceasing into an avian motif, Suz's eyes filling the bird's as slight pants left her, a slight blush under her eyes as it ends.

“You alright, Suz?” Denver spoke up, sitting beside his mate.

“Y-yeah.... Just,” a soft pant interrupting her, “Wasn't expecting it to feel like that.”

“Alright, lass. You need to flip over so I can apply the warning inmon.”

Suz nodded as she did so, her eggshell front being revealed to have shifted to snow from the change.

“I'm ready.” left her as she stilled, apprehension hinting her voice.

“Alright. Fair warning, the changes the inmon'll do are just below breeder-slash-military grade, so brace yourself.”

A quiet buzz came from her right as Barry fired up the pen, a pop shortly after as he readied the red ink, the sounds growing slightly closer before she felt his free hand rest on her abdomen. A pause, the buzz of the iron being the only thing she heard before feeling a tickle as he started.

The tickle grew to a tingle, before becoming a soft warmth as the nanites within the ink interacted with the ones within Suz before becoming two points of tumescence to either side of her navel as they modified her ovaries, the Jet sighing softly as her slit began to slicken and wink. A hand went to her breasts as she grew damp, her eyes fluttering closed before she nipped her lower lip, the other hand gripping the chair tightly as she took in shuddering huffs, her cheeks tinting pink as he worked.

Barry lifted his pen from her for just a moment to start working on the inner boundary of the triangle, the Jet falling limp as a weak gasp before the iron in his hand started the inner boundary, her legs squeezing together before a quiet mewl left her as the warmth skyrocketed to levels she had never imagined, hands leaving their posts as she rode a climactic high unlike any she had experienced before, the edges of her vision blurring from the stimulation as her fingers danced over her features, the screen in the ceiling revealing her pupils were forcing her irises into rings.

She was faintly aware of Denver appearing over her before a surge of energy rocked through her, hands darting from her face to pull him into a kiss, a muffled yelp of surprise coming from him before being cut off by a moan of devotion as she began to shudder, the waves gaining strength as Barry approached the end of the session, little squeaks and chirps leaving Suz until he lifted the pen, and the tack of a key.

She broke the kiss, hands darting to her loins as her eyes rolled back, a long and deep moan of pleasure leaving her as her body arched and twitched, her higher functions drowned in the pleasure of her first ovarian orgasm.

“Deeeee _eeenveeeeer~. You didn't tell me it would feel like thaaaat.”_ A high-school giggle left Suz as she came down, eyes blinking rapidly as she purred.

“Sooo.... H-how do you feel, Suz?”

“ _How do you think? I just had the orgasm of my life, AND I feel sexy as hell. When we get home~,”_

Conflicting emotions fought within Denver's mind, but his hormones definitely agreed with what she hinted at.


End file.
